


a monstrous date in a forest

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Multi, Polyamory, Possibly OOC, crack ship, date, fluff kinda, forest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: A date in the forest with your two monster boyfriends what could go wrong. (Bad planning could go wrong)
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison/Wyatt, Zed Necrodopoulus/Wyatt
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	a monstrous date in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> *slides this poly ship over* do what you will with it

In the formerly forbidden forest sitting on a wood log was a white haired human and green haired zombie. They were surrounded with greens and a small pond that’s big enough for maybe three people. The zombie held a picnic basket close to him

“You told Wyatt where to meet us right?” Zed asked his loving white haired girlfriend.

She responded with a nod. Addison remembered she left Wyatt a note with directions and a description of the area. ‘Clearing of trees with small pond and sun sets in the east xoxo - Addison & Zed’ They had discovered this little sliver of heaven on one of their nature walks. 

——

_few days ago_

Wyatt had brought up nature walks one day when they were bored at Zed’s house. “That sounds great we could use some fresh of air” Addison agreed completely into this idea.

“Or! Or we just stay here maybe go to one of Eliza’s protest?” Zed suggested not wanting to leave the comforts of ZombieTown.

It took a little of convincing mostly from Wyatt’s puppy eyes the werewolf had puppy eyes that Zed could never refuse.

The couple all held hands as they walked through the forest. Near the end of the trip they found a glade of land with a small pond and plants all around the land. Wyatt laid down on the soft grass. He signaled for his boyfriend and girlfriend to lay down with him. They quickly obliged. “I thought this was going to be tiring and hot” Zed commented.

“But...?” Wyatt egged him on.

“Oh no it still was, but I’m enjoying this part where we’re resting” 

Addison and Wyatt enjoyed a short chuckle together. “We should come here more often” Addison suggested.

Zed sent her an deadpanned look. “Like nature in general or just this spot?”

She appeared to be thinking about it. “Just this spot maybe after school when I don’t have cheer practice I can send you both text and we can meet up”

Zed nodded agreeing with the plan relived she was just talking about this spot. “That would be great but I still don’t have a phone yet” Wyatt told her.

“We can just write you a note and leave it in your locker” Zed said stating his idea.

The werewolf and the (possibly) human girl nodded. The couple enjoyed the glow of the sun together holding hangs and sharing kisses until the sun eventually set in the west.

——

_present_

It had been maybe fourth minutes since the duo originally got there. Zed started scratching his back then his leg and then his arm. “Zed are you okay?” Addison asked. 

“Yeah...its... just.... I’m.... really.... itchy” He stuttered out as he started scratching all over his body.

She was about to ask her more question but suddenly she had started feeling itchy too. Her hands went up and down her legs now scratching them.

“GAH!” Zed screamed the itching getting worse.

The two kept on scratching when Addison heard a rustle of the branches. “Who’s there!” she  
yelled still scratching.

“Addison?” A familiar voice questioned. 

Coming out of the shadows of the tree branches was their werewolf boyfriend. “Wyatt!” They both cried.

Wyatt smiled curiously at his boyfriend and girlfriend. “Are you guys alright?”

“No! for some reason we’re super itchy” Zed explained.

The werewolf immediately got worried for his partners. “What happened!”  
Addison still scratching her neck said “Nothing we just came to our spot and sat down on the log”

He inspected the log. “Ummm...guys?”

“What?”

“This log is completely covered in poison ivy.” Wyatt told them hesitantly.

Zed and Addison looked at each other their eyes bulging out of their head. “How! We came here before a few days ago we weren’t covered with poison ivy then?”

Wyatt looked around he was checking out the trees. “Guys this isn’t the same place we we’re at” He deducted.

“Well that explains the whole poison ivy” Zed joked trying to make light of the situation.

Wyatt smiled. He picked up the picnic basket and said “Let’s go get you two some poison ivy antidote.”

He lead the two out of the forest back into the comfortable Seabrook. They would later continue the date in the comforts of Zed’s backyard after being covered poison ivy relief ointment. It would be a date they would look back on and laugh but in that moment they sat together watching the sun set together.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it!!!! kudos and comments mucho appreciated


End file.
